Het verhaal van Grissom en Sara
by GSRforever
Summary: het verhaal over Gil Grissom en Sara Sidle, die een ongelofelijk mooie liefde delen.


Dit is het verhaal van twee mensen die ongelofelijk veel van elkaar hielden, maar dat heel vaak onderdrukten. Omdat ze allebei hetzelfde werk deden, werd het nogal moeilijk om tijdens het werk een relatie op te bouwen. De man in dit verhaal is Gil Grissom, een goede technische rechercheur, Csi-er dus, maar hij is tevens ook een kei in entomologie. De vrouw is Sara Sidle, een jonge, vitale vrouw die prima is in het onderzoeken van technisch bewijsmateriaal (zoals auto's) maar ook een zeer gevoelige kant heeft. In haar verleden is er heel wat gebeurd, en soms weet ze niet hoe ze zich moet uiten, qua gevoelens...

Dit verhaal begint op het moment dat Sara zich voorgehouden heeft om niet meer achter Grissom aan te lopen, maar hem te laten kiezen (waarvan ze weet dat het eeuwen kan gaan duren voordat hij een beslissing gemaakt heeft) Sara doet haar werk prima als csi-er, en krijgt dan ook van de baas het voorstel om in de dagploeg te gaan werken, zodat die zaken wat sneller lopen. Grissom is hier echter niet blij mee; hij wil Sara niet kwijt als nachtwerkster, maar ja, dat durft hij natuurlijk niet toe te geven tegenover haar...

'En, hoe denk JIJ erover?', vraagt Grissom aan Sara, die verloren op een stoel zit. 'Ik weet het allemaal niet meer Gil, ik bedoel, dat zou betekenen dat ik de rest van de nachtploeg in de steek zou moeten laten, en ook.. jou.. En weet je, misschien is het helemaal niet zo dat ik zo goed ben in dit werk, misschien komt het omdat ik heel veel motivatie krijg van jullie: de hele nachtploeg staat achter me..', zucht Sara. Grissom hoort het stemmetje in zijn hoofd, dat daar al jaren zit, zeggen: 'Je bent gek als je haar nu laat lopen!' Hij zucht ook. Er valt een stilte, zo eentje waarvan je weet dat iemand hem moet gaan breken, maar je allebei niet de juiste woorden weet om dat te doen. En dus blijft het stil. Greg Sanders, geweldige labtechnicus maar tevens ook veldwerker, komt binnen. 'Hoi Sara, hoi Gris, hoe gaat het hier? Sara, ik heb gehoord van het voorstel.. Ga je nu weg?', vraagt hij bezorgd. Sara kijkt hem hulpeloos aan; in haar achterhoofd weet ze dat Greg al heel lang een soort 'crush' op haar heeft, en ja, dat maakt haar besluit alleen nog maar moeilijker.. 'Ik wéét het niet meer Greg, als jij in mijn schoenen zou staan, wat zou je dan doen?', vraagt ze hem. Greg denkt even na, waardoor er opnieuw een stilte valt, waarbij Grissom Sara fronsend aankijkt. 'Ik heb geen flauw idee.. Ik zou mijn vrienden niet achterlaten, en al helemaal niet de persoon waarvoor ik iets speciaals voel..', antwoordt hij, met die sneaky Greg-blik, gericht op Grissom. Deze kijkt hem geërgerd aan. 'Dat bedoel ik dus, HOE moet ik nou kiezen, tussen werk en vrienden? Ik BEN ambitieus, maar ik wil JULLIE niet kwijt, HOE ga ik dit oplossen?', roept Sara nu. Ze staat boos en verdrietig op, en loopt met ferme passen, half huilend, het lab uit. 'Nou, dat ging goed..', merkt Greg op. Grissom zucht. 'Greg, jij hebt hier verstand van.. Denk je dat ze me zou verlaten?', vraagt hij. Greg kijkt hem aan, met een halve grijns. 'Uiteindelijk zul je toch wat voor haar over moeten hebben Gris, je kunt van haar gezicht aflezen dat ze het zat is om achter je aan te lopen.. In de tenniswereld zouden ze zeggen: 'The bal is in your court now..'', merkt hij op. 'Maar hoe ga ik haar ervan overtuigen dat ik haar echt niet kwijt wil?', antwoordt Grissom. 'Tjah, dat zul je toch zelf moeten bedenken.. Ze is hartstikke gek op je man, iets kleins zou al genoeg zijn.. als je haar maar laat merken dat je echt iets voor haar voelt, en dan niet daarna zeggen dat het niet goed is voor je werk, zoals al eerder..', antwoordt Greg, en loopt met zijn duimen omhoog het lab uit. 'Succes!', roept hij achterom.

Als Greg uit het zicht verdwenen is, gaat Grissom op een stoel zitten, voor zich uit turend. Hij zal er deze keer niet onderuit komen met een of ander leuk smoesje over zijn werk, zoals Greg al opmerkte, hij zal toch moeten testen of 'The Bugman' ook een romantische kant kan hebben..

Boos en hulpeloos stampt Sara door de gangen van het Csi-lab. Ze weet niet waar ze heen gaat, misschien naar buiten, misschien naar huis.. ze weet niets meer, alleen dat ze voor een onmogelijke keuze staat. Iedereen die ze voorbij loopt, kijkt ze even boos aan, alsof het hun schuld is dat ze niet kan kiezen. Maar niemand zou het haar verwijten dat ze geen keuze kan maken; wat voor keus kan je maken als het gaat tussen je werk waarbij je veel verder hogerop kan komen, of je vriendje-die-eigenlijk-geen-vriendje-is.. Uitgeput loopt ze naar buiten, waar ze de frisse lucht diep inademt. Een klein deel van haar denkt aan iets anders dan de keuze; drank. Ze weet dat van dit soort situaties ze van het rechte pad af kan wijken, en toch weer haar leven als alcohollist op kan pakken. Maar het andere deel van haar verdringt de gedachte aan een glas whisky; op dit moment moet ze gewoon helder zijn, om goed na te kunnen denken... Ze stapt in haar auto, en rijdt weg van het lab, alsof ze gewoon geen dienst heeft.

Eenmaal thuis gooit ze haar tas in een hoek, en gaat huilend op de bank liggen. Dit is eerder voorgekomen, herinnert ze zich. Die keer dat de baas haar juist wilde ontslaan in plaats van promoveren.. Grissom was toen naar haar appartement toegekomen, en had haar gevraagd naar haar verleden. Hij had haar hand vastgehouden, alsof het iets doodnormaals was. Maar deze keer zou hij het niet zomaar goed kunnen maken, hij zou moeten bewijzen dat ze iets betekende. Maar, zo wist Sara ondertussen, dat was Grissom's zwakste punt. Huilend en trillend valt ze in een onrustige slaap, met haar kleren aan. Ze wordt wakker om half één s'nachts, in het donker, helemaal alleen. Buiten haar raam leeft Las Vegas; Sin City slaapt nooit. Als ze overeind komt, en met een hand door haar verwarde haren strijkt, voelt ze een zeer grote drang om toch die whisky fles die ze nog overhad aan te breken. Maar ze dwingt zichzelf haar hoofd helder te houden. Ze kruipt met een grote kop chocolademelk en een deken terug op de bank, en denkt na. Eindeloos, over alles wat er tussen haar en Grissom gebeurd is, en alles wat ze zou kunnen worden als ze het aanbod van de baas aan zou nemen. Maar toch zit haar iets dwars, ze móét gewoon weten of Grissom echt om haar geeft. Ze reikt met een hand naar de telefoon om hem te bellen, gewoon ineens.. Als haar hand de hoorn oppakt, schrikt ze ineens, en laat hem vallen. Ze kan het niet. Als hij nee zegt, zou haar keuze gemaakt zijn. Maar op de een of andere manier wil ze het niet eens weten, als hij haar afwijst, zal er geen weg terug meer zijn. Haar hand legt ze weer om het kopje, en ze drinkt met een denkrimpel in haar voorhoofd. Voor lange tijd is het stil, en luistert ze naar de geluiden van het nachtleven, daar buiten, waar iedereen feest viert. Dan ineens gaat de telefoon, het gerinkel snijdt door de stilte. Ze moet moeite doen om het kopje niet uit haar handen te laten vallen, en zet het trillend weg. Langzaam en bang pakt ze de hoorn op. 'Sidle..', zegt ze met een klein stemmetje. 'He, Grissom hier.. alles ehm.. oké?', vraagt die vertrouwde stem. Sara zakt terug op de bank. 'Eh ja, ik ben naar huis gegaan, hier kan ik beter eh.. denken...', antwoordt ze. 'Heb je iets nodig? Is er iets dat ik voor je kan doen?', vraagt hij. Sara had het liefst geschreeuwd dat hij haar moest vertellen dat hij van haar hield, maar dat kon ze niet; haar stem was gebroken. 'Nee.. niet echt..', zegt ze dus. Grissom klinkt bijna teleurgesteld als hij zegt: 'Oké.. ehm.. zie ik je morgennacht weer, of kom je niet..?' 'Ik zie wel..', antwoordt ze vaag, wensend dat het gesprek beëindigd kan worden. 'Ow.. oké dan.. als je iets nodig hebt, je hebt mijn telefoonnummer hè.. Hou je sterk..', zegt hij, en dan klinkt er alleen nog een pieptoon aan de andere kant van de lijn; hij heeft opgehangen. Sara zucht, en legt de hoorn weer op de haak. 'Geweldig, zo kan het nog jaren doorgaan Sara..', zegt ze verwijtend tegen zichzelf. Als ze haar kopje leeggedronken heeft, staat ze op, en loopt langzaam naar het prikbord bij de 'keuken'. Er hangen artikelen over het forensisch onderzoek, over de geweldige zaken die ze al afgerond heeft. Maar het prikbord wordt voor het grootste deel ingenomen door een digitale foto van de nachtploeg; zij, Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes en ook Grissom. Haar blik blijft op Grissom's gezicht hangen. Hij lacht op deze foto; iets wat maar zelden voorkomt. Zijn wangen vertonen kuiltjes, en de pretlichtjes staan in zijn ogen. Sara glimlacht naar de foto; hij lijkt precies op de man die ze voor het eerst zag toen ze ging studeren.. Van het aanrecht pakt ze een boek; Agatha Christie, haar favoriete boek, en leest. Tot 10 uur s'ochtends zit ze op een barkruk in de keuken, door het boek te spitten, gewoon om alles te vergeten.. Als ze weer een hoofdstuk af heeft, kijkt ze op. Buiten haar raam schijnt de zon nu al met een ongelofelijke sterkte. Ze heeft zin om naar buiten te gaan, gewoon even te winkelen. Maar dat doet ze niet. Ze schenkt een kop thee in, eet een biscuitje, en gaat verder met lezen. Om 12 uur s'middags merkt dat haar gedachten beginnen af te dwalen van het boek, en ze legt het met een zucht weg. In een opwelling trekt ze haar jas aan (niet dat ze hem nodig heeft met dit weer) en loopt met de sleutels in haar handen naar de deur. Trillend doet ze de deur open, en de warme lucht streelt haar gezicht. 'Kom op Sara, je hebt geen straatvrees ofzo..', mompelt ze tegen zichzelf. Met snelle passen loopt ze naar buiten, weg uit dat benauwde kamertje. Ze zet haar zonnebril op, en loopt naar het centrum, maar een paar honderd meter verwijderd van het appartement. Sara struint langs winkels, op zoek naar iets leuks om zichzelf op te fleuren, maar haar gedachten zijn nog steeds bij gisteren. Als ze tot de conclusie komt dat ze ook haar portemonnee vergeten is, gaat ze op een bankje zitten. Ze kijkt naar de passerende mensen en kinderen. Stelletjes die liefdevol hand in hand lopen, vaders met kleine kinderen op hun schouders.. Maar dan merkt ze iemand op die ze liever even niet had willen zien; tussen de menigte loopt Grissom, met een denkrimpel in zijn voorhoofd en een zwarte zonnebril. Sara doet een poging om op te staan en weg te lopen, maar het is al te laat; hij heeft haar gezien. En dus blijft ze zenuwachtig zitten, niet wetend waar ze moet kijken. 'Sara! Wat toevallig dat ik je hier tref! Hoe gaat het met je?', vraagt hij, en komt naast haar zitten. 'Hoi.. Gaat wel hoor..', antwoordt ze. Grissom hoort opnieuw dat stemmetje: 'Zoen haar dan, idioot!', maar hij reageert er niet op. 'Kom je vanavond werken? We hebben net van de baas een interessante zaak gekregen, iemand die ondergedompeld is in een bad met teer...', gaat hij verder. Bij het horen van dit nieuws glimlacht Sara; wat een idioten lopen er toch rond op de wereld. 'Ja, ik denk wel dat ik kom.. Maar ehm.. wat doe je hier, in het centrum?', vraagt ze. 'Nadenken, over van alles.. Raar hè, jij moet juist naar huis om in stilte te denken, en ik zoek juist de drukte op om alles op een rijtje te kunnen zetten..', antwoordt hij. Sara knikt. 'Zo zie je maar weer, zijn we toch anders..', zegt ze teleurgesteld. 'Valt wel mee hoor, ik bedoel, we hebben allebei dezelfde interesses..', antwoordt Grissom, proberend teder over te komen. 'Ja, als dat alles is..', mompelt Sara, meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen Grissom. 'Moet ik met je meelopen, naar huis?', vraagt hij, haar opmerking negerend. 'Ehm.. weet ik niet.. doe maar wel...', stamelt Sara, nogal verrast. Hij staat op en samen lopen ze terug naar haar appartement. Ze zwijgen allebei, niet in staat iets te kunnen zeggen dat alles goed zou maken. Bij haar deur vraagt Sara: 'Grissom, als je van iemand houdt, maar diegene is bang iets te laten merken, zou je dan kiezen om haar te verlaten als je de kans hebt om iets te doen waardoor je een geweldig leven tegemoet kan gaan?' Grissom kijkt haar verbaasd aan. 'Ik weet het niet, ik denk dat het eraan ligt hoezeer je van diegene houdt..', antwoordt hij langzaam. Sara doet de deur open en kijkt hem aan. 'Oké, dankje..', zegt ze, en ze doet de deur dicht, half glimlachend. Grissom kijkt naar het hout van de gesloten deur. Hij zucht merkbaar. Dan loopt hij terug het centrum in, op weg naar zijn auto. Misschien moet ik ook maar proberen thuis over dingen na te denken.., denkt hij bij zichzelf...

Terug in haar appartement, weet Sara zich helemaal geen raad meer. Ze loopt meteen door naar de telefoon, en draait het nummer van Catherine Willows, haar collega bij wie ze altijd aan kan kloppen. 'Willows?', zegt de lichte stem van de vrouw. 'Catherine, met Sara.. Heb je al gehoord wat er gevraagd is aan mij?', vraagt ze. 'Ja... Ik zou het heel erg vinden als je besluit weg te gaan.. Ga je, denk je?', vraagt Catherine op haar beurt. 'Nee, daarom bel ik juist, ik weet het niet meer. Ik bedoel, ik kan een heleboel bereiken als ik zijn aanbod aanneem, de dagploeg is velen malen bekender dan ons nachtploegje.. Maar aan de andere kant laat ik jullie alleen, en dat wil ik niet. Het gaat ook een beetje om Grissom, ik bedoel, ik loop nou al zes jaar achter hem aan, en oké, hij begint net meer toe te geven aan me, maar als ik nu wegga, dan laat ik alles wat we hadden, zomaar in één keer kapot vallen, zeg maar..', legt Sara uit. 'mmm', is alles wat Catherine antwoordt. Dan blijft het even stil, maar dit keer is het geen gespannen stilte, nee, het is een stilte waarin je bijna kan horen dan iemand nadenkt. 'Ik zou het niet doen als ik jou was. De gok is gewoon te groot...', zegt Catherine dan. Sara zucht opgelucht, eigenlijk was dat wat ze vurig hoopte dat Catherine zou zeggen. 'Oké, dankje Catherine, heel erg bedankt. Jij bent degene die er altijd voor me is..', zegt ze. 'Ja Sara, dat weet je toch? Ondanks onze moeilijke start in het eerste jaar, zijn we nu onafscheidelijk!', antwoordt Catherine geruststellend. Sara bedankt haar nogmaals, en hangt dan op. Vijf minuten lang zit ze op de bank, zonder iets te zeggen. Dan loopt ze naar haar slaapkamer, doet schone kleding aan en kamt haar haren zorgvuldig. Als ze in de spiegel kijkt, ziet ze het meisje dat ze lang geleden ook was; eigenlijk is ze alleen van binnen heel erg veranderd... Met een diepe zucht (de zoveelste vandaag al) loopt ze weer terug naar de bank. Ze zet een liedje van de GooGoo Dolls op, Iris, en ze zingt zachtjes mee terwijl ze de krant van die ochtend probeert te lezen. Ineens schrikt ze op van de bel van de deur. Onee toch.., denkt ze bij zichzelf. Ze loopt langzaam en niet gewillig naar de deur, en haalt hem van het slot. Voor de deur staat Grissom, niet wetend waar hij moet kijken. 'Hoi.. Ik kwam even op visite..', zegt hij. 'Maar als ik ongelegen kom, dan moet je het zeggen hoor, dan ben ik zo weer weg!', vervolgt hij, als hij Sara aankijkt. Sara zelf denkt daar 5 seconden over na, en zegt dan: 'mm, er is toch niemand, en de krant is niet boeiend genoeg, dus kom maar binnen..'.

Als ze allebei op de bank zitten, en Sara Grissom een kop thee ingeschonken heeft, zegt Grissom: 'Mooi liedje, GooGoo Dolls?' Sara kijkt verbaasd op naar hem. 'Ja, inderdaad, ken je ze?' 'Maar natuurlijk! Een van de beste bands, als je het mij vraagt..', antwoordt deze glimlachend. Sara's ogen beginnen hun glans terug te krijgen, en een smalle glimlach verschijnt om haar lippen. Grissom heeft dit gezien, en wil er schijnbaar gebruik van maken. Hij loopt naar de boekenkast en pakt Hamlet eruit. 'Aha, daar heb ik maar liefst twee exemplaren van, voor het geval ik er eentje kwijtraak!', zegt hij, en loopt terug naar de bank. Even wordt het stil, waarbij Sara toekijkt hoe Grissom in het boek bladert. 'To be or not to be, that is the question!', zegt hij, als hij het stukje gevonden heeft. 'Een wijze uitspraak!', antwoordt Sara. Grissom bladert nog een aantal bladzijdes door het boek, en legt het dan weg. 'En ehm.. hoe is het met de baas? Heb je hem al gesproken over het aanbod?', vraagt hij. 'Nee, maar ik ehm.. ben in mijn hoofd al een lijst aan het opzetten met de voor- en nadelen, en weet je.. de nadelen wegen toch een paar gram zwaarder, op dit moment..', antwoordt Sara, een diepe frons in haar voorhoofd trekkend. 'Betekent dat dat je zijn aanbod niet aanneemt?', vraagt Grissom, nu helemaal opfleurend. 'Ehm, inderdaad, waarschijnlijk niet.. Ik bedoel.. ik heb zoveel vrienden gemaakt in de nachtploeg, inclusief jij.. En ik denk niet dat ik het over mijn hart kan verkrijgen om jullie in de steek te laten..', antwoordt Sara, nu helemaal glimlachend. Grissom kijkt haar ongelovig aan. 'Maar dat is.. Geweldig nieuws! Ik.. Ik was heel erg bang om.. nou ja.. ik dacht dat...', stottert hij. 'Het is al goed.. Ik blijf nu..', valt Sara hem in de rede. Grissom kijkt naar de Cd-speler, die nu een liedje van Barbara Streisand en Brian Adams, 'I finally found someone'. 'Kom eens..', zegt hij, en pakt Sara's hand vast. Verbaasd en niet wetend wat hij wil, staat Sara op. Voor ze het weet, danst ze met hem. Haar arm ligt op zijn schouder, en ze voelt de zijne om haar middel. Langzaam schuifelen ze door de kamer, net groot genoeg voor twee personen. De zon buiten Sara's appartement straalt naar binnen, en het licht valt precies op de twee. Sara voelt zich duizelig worden van geluk. Zin om los te laten, is geen sprake van. Grissom voelt de temperatuur in de kamer bijna 3°c stijgen, en hij glimlacht in zichzelf. Hij ruikt de zoete parfum van Sara, en ook hij heeft absoluut geen zin om los te laten. En dus, nadat het nummer afgelopen is, en het stil wordt in de kamer, staan de twee in een omhelzing die voor eeuwig lijkt te duren. Uiteindelijk laten ze, alsof het zo afgesproken is, allebei tegelijk los. Sara kijkt Grissom aan. 'Grissom, Gil, wat had je gedaan als ik het aanbod had aangenomen?' Grissom lacht. 'Ik zou je achterna gegaan zijn, naar de dagploeg, kosten wat kost!', zegt hij. Nu lacht Sara ook, en ze omhelst hem nogmaals. 'Sara, je moet me beloven dat je nooit meer ingaat op van die rare vragen van de baas..', lacht Grissom. Sara fluistert in zijn oor: 'Beloofd..'

Samen rijden de twee naar het lab, om toch maar weer aan de slag te gaan. In de koffiekamer treffen ze de rest van de ploeg aan. Ze kijken verheugd naar Sara. 'En? Je blijft toch wel bij ons hè?', vraagt Greg als eerste. Sara glimlacht naar hem, en zegt dan vastbesloten: 'Ja, ik blijf. En er is niemand, zelfs niet de baas, die me bij jullie kan wegslaan!' Er gaat een gejuich door de kamer, en Catherine omhelst Sara blij. Dan draait Sara zich weer naar Grissom. 'Gris, loop je even mee naar de baas, ik wil hem even het goede nieuws vertellen!', grinnikt ze. Grissom knikt, en arm in arm lopen ze naar het kantoor van Mobley, de baas. Hij zit achterovergeleund op een luxe stoel. 'Mr. Mobley, baas, fijn dat ik u zie! Ik wou even zeggen dat ik uw aanbod niet aanneem! En volgende keer als u iemand nodig heeft voor in de dagploeg, denk er niet eens over ná om iemand uit de nachtploeg te halen!', zegt ze op ferme toon, en ze gooit het dossier dat ze gekregen had van hem, met informatie over de dagploeg, op zijn bureau. Voordat Mobley zelfs maar kan antwoorden, lopen Grissom en Sara weer de deur uit. Met een glimlach op hun gezicht, en nu hand in hand, lopen de twee naar de administratie, om de volgende CSI-zaak op te vragen...

Nadat Sara en de rest van de nachtploeg hun zaak hebben afgerond, in twee dagen, besluiten ze om met z'n allen feest te gaan vieren in een restaurant niet ver van het lab vandaan. Blij dat ze niet nog een keer opgebroken worden door de baas, lopen ze lachend en pratend naar het restaurant. Grissom en Sara gaan hand in hand lopen, en Nick stoot Warrick aan, die zachtjes fluit. Grissom kijkt hem geïrriteerd aan, maar zegt er verder niets van. Catherine vertelt over haar ex-man, die haar dochter Lindsey een keer in gevaar had gebracht, en Warrick luistert aandachtig, en misschien iets TE geïnteresseerd.. Nick kletst ondertussen met Greg over Green Day, een rockband. In het restaurant drinken ze milkshakes, en eten zich vol. Als ze nog wat zitten te praten, zegt Nick ineens, hopend dat Grissom niet boos wordt: 'Heej Grissom, wat zagen we nou toen net, jij en Sara hand in hand lopend?' Maar Grissom is te vrolijk om boos te worden. 'Mag dat niet dan?', vraagt hij. 'Jawel, maar we vroegen ons allemaal af wat het te betekenen had..', gaat Nick verder. 'Oww, wie weet Nicky..', antwoordt Grissom weer. Het begint al donker te worden buiten, en Catherine zegt: 'Heej jongens, ik ga maar weer eens, Lindsey komt zo thuis van een avondje spelen bij een vriendinnetje van haar.. En ja, dat is één van de zeldzame momenten dat ik bij haar kan zijn..'. De ploeg knikt begrijpend, en neemt afscheid van haar. 5 minuten nadat ze weg is, zeggen de jongens (Nick en Greg): 'We moeten eigenlijk ook weg. We hadden nog afgesproken om Warrick te laten luisteren naar een cd van Green Day, bij hem thuis, want we hebben een weddenschap, over of hij het leuk gaat vinden..' Grissom en Sara knikken, en ook de jongens gaan weg. Sara kijkt naar Grissom. 'Ja, daar zitten we dan. Met z´n tweeën...', zegt ze. Grissom knikt opnieuw, en kijkt haar langdurig aan. 'Zal ik je dan maar naar huis brengen? Het wordt al laat, en ik denk dat je wel graag wil slapen na twee slopende dagen werken aan deze zaak..', zegt hij. 'Ja, gelijk heb je.. Maar ehm, en jij dan? Jij woont een heel eind bij mij vandaan, dan moet je nog helemaal terug... Da's wel ver hoor..', antwoordt Sara. 'Mm', is het enige wat Grissom zegt. 'Je mag wel bij mij slapen hoor, de bank is een uitklapbed, heel handig voor als je moe bent, en geen zin hebt om naar huis te rijden', zegt Sara met een knipoog en een grijns. Grissom kijkt haar opnieuw aan. 'Zou dat mogen van je? Het zou wel heel fijn zijn...', zegt hij ongelovig. Sara knikt. 'Tuurlijk!', antwoordt ze. 'Oké, mooi! Dankjewel! Kom, we moesten dan maar eens gaan, als we nog langer blijven zitten, worden we er straks uitgegooid door die barman..', grapt Grissom, en samen lopen ze de donkere nacht in. In de auto van Grissom zwijgen ze, bang om iets verkeerds te zeggen. Als ze voor een rood stoplicht staan, kijkt Grissom Sara heel even aan. Deze kijkt terug, met lichtjes in haar ogen. Grissom blijft haar aankijken, waarop Sara glimlachend zegt: 'Gris, 't stoplicht staat op groen hoor..' Verschrikt kijkt Grissom weer naar het stoplicht, en ja hoor, het staat inderdaad op groen. Met een onderdrukte grijns rijdt hij verder. Binnen vijf minuten zijn ze bij haar appartement. Sara pakt haar sleutels en maakt langzaam de deur open. Dan draait ze zich om naar Grissom. 'Weet je heel zeker dat je dit wilt? Als je eenmaal binnen bent is er geen weg terug meer', knipoogt ze. Grissom grijnst. 'Ja hoor, ik wil dit...', en ze lopen naar binnen. 'Ik ga even het bed opmaken enzo.. Je weet waar de badkamer is, dus ehm... doe alsof je thuis bent..', zegt Sara, en loopt naar de uitklapbank. Grissom laat zich dit geen tweede keer zeggen, en verdwijnt in de badkamer. Even later hoort Sara het water lopen, en ze glimlacht tevreden. Ze klapt de bank uit, en maakt het op met een dekbed, compleet met kussen. Als ze zeker weet dat alles recht ligt, gaat ze naar haar eigen slaapkamer, en kleedt zich om, er zeker van zijnde dat Grissom niet binnen kan komen. Als ze zich snel in haar satijnen badjas gehesen heeft, en haar slippers aangeschoten heeft, loopt ze terug naar de kamer, waar Grissom ondertussen in zijn shirt op het uitklapbed is gaan zitten. 'Nou, het is al laat... Ik ga maar slapen dan...', zegt hij, haar van top tot teen bekijkend. 'Ja, ik ook... Welterusten Gris... Als er iets is, klop maar even op de deur dan...', antwoordt Sara glimlachend. 'Is goed.. Welterusten Sara.. En dankjewel dat je dit toelaat..', zegt hij. 'Voor jou altijd Gris...', antwoordt Sara, en loopt terug naar haar slaapkamer, waar ze zich met een tevreden zucht op haar bed laat vallen. De gedachte aan Grissom die op de bank slaapt, doet haar meer dan goed. Met een glimlach op haar gezicht valt ze in slaap. Op de bank ligt Grissom nog een tijdje wakker. Hier is hij dan, in Sara's appartement beland, op de bank. Ook hij valt glimlachend in slaap.

Rond middernacht voelt Sara een windvlaag. Als ze langzaam haar ogen opent, en rechtop gaat zitten, ziet ze de gestalte van Grissom in de deuropening staan. Verbaasd kijkt ze hem aan. 'Ik ehm... kon niet slapen... geluiden van de stad... en ehm...', begint hij fluisterend. Sara is nu klaarwakker en grijnst, haar hand door haar haar woelend. 'Kom maar, ik heb toch een twee persoonsbed.. Hier hoor je geen geluiden van de stad.. ', antwoordt ze, met slaperige stem. Grissom twijfelt geen seconde, en sluit de deur achter zich. Hij kruipt naast haar in bed, en Sara voelt hoe haar hartslag een paar tellen harder en sneller gaat slaan. Als Grissom stilligt en ze een regelmatige ademhaling hoort, gaat ze zelf ook weer liggen, en probeert te slapen. Zonder dat ze er erg in heeft, voelt ze een arm om haar middel. Als ze zich geluidloos naar hem omdraait, ziet ze dat hij helemaal niet slaapt. 'Sara.. Heb je er ooit wel eens over gedroomd dat zoiets zou gebeuren?..', fluistert hij. 'Ja, ik denk van wel...', antwoordt ze dromerig. 'Ik al een miljoen keer..', fluistert Grissom terug, en ze voelt hoe zijn arm zich verplaatst van haar middel naar haar wang. Ze voelt een siddering door haar lichaam gaan als hij haar wang streelt. 'Mag dit wel, wat we doen?..', fluistert Sara. Grissom kijkt haar aan. 'Ja, ik vind van wel.. En wat de rest van de wereld vindt, daar wil ik nu even niet aan denken..', fluistert Grissom terug. 'Nou, welterusten dan maar hè...', zegt Sara, zich tegen hem aan vleiend. 'Ja, welterusten Sara..', fluistert Grissom, en hij trekt haar dicht tegen zich aan. Voor ze het weten, zijn ze allebei in een hele diepe en dromerige slaap gevallen...

De volgende dag worden ze pas om 1 uur s'middags wakker. Sara gaapt en gaat rechtop zitten. Grissom ligt nog steeds naar haar toe, en slaapt ook nog. Voorzichtig en zacht streelt ze over zijn wang. Grissom zucht en opent zijn ogen. Hij kijkt haar met een slaperige blik aan. 'Hoe laat is het?', vraagt hij. 'Laat... En ehm.. Ik geloof dat Ecklie vandaag wou dat we vroeger zouden komen dan normaal, we hebben een kleine achterstand met de zaken..'antwoordt Sara. Nu zit ook Grissom rechtop. 'Shit.. Dan ga ik maar snel omkleden, als ik Ecklie niet boos wil krijgen..', en daarop loopt hij naar de badkamer, waar zijn kleren hangen. Sara kijkt hem na, glimlacht, en kleedt zich om. Als ze naar de kamer loopt, valt het licht weer door de gordijnen. Ze blijft een tijdje kijken hoe de zon hoger en hoger klimt, en dan voelt ze ineens een arm op haar schouder; Grissom staat achter haar. ''T blijft mooi om te zien hoe de zon opkomt in Las Vegas..', zucht hij. Sara knikt en rekt zich nog een keer uit. Dan loopt ze naar de badkamer en kijkt in de spiegel. 'O, heel fijn, mijn haar zit weer voor geen meter..', zegt ze, een kam door haar haar halend. Grissom komt naast haar staan, met twee koppen thee. 'Ach joh, laat je haar maar even zitten, het valt wel mee hoor, hier, neem een kop thee..', zegt hij. Dankbaar neemt Sara de thee aan, en gaat op het uitklapbed zitten. Een tijdje lang zeggen de twee niets. 'Hoe moet het nou verder met ons?', vraagt Sara uiteindelijk, in haar theekopje starend. 'Eerlijk gezegd, ik heb geen flauw idee... Ik weet wel wat ik voel, maar ja, ik ben er meestal zo slecht in om mijn gevoelens te uiten.. Ik probeer altijd aardige dingen tegen je te zeggen, maar op de een of andere manier kies ik altijd de verkeerde woorden, woorden die nogal hard aankomen. Ik weet niet wat het is, een of ander gen, denk ik..', legt Grissom uit. 'Ja, dat zou kunnen. Hetzelfde gebeurt met mij, als je zoiets hards gezegd hebt, kan ik er maar moeilijk overheen komen, en ga ik ook rot doen tegen jou... Maar diep van binnen...', antwoordt Sara. 'Ik denk dat het tijd is geworden om te doen wat ons hart ons ingeeft, gewoon ervoor gaan...', zucht Grissom. Blij kijkt Sara hem aan. 'Dat moeten we doen!', antwoordt ze, terwijl ze nog een grote slok thee neemt. Grissom staat op, en zet zijn kopje weg. 'Hé, moeten we zo niet gaan? Ecklie zal er vast niet blij mee zijn als we te laat komen..', zegt hij met een grijns. Ook Sara staat nu op. 'Ja, laten we dan maar gaan!', zucht ze, nog een laatste keer door haar haar woelend, waarop Grissom haar aankijkt. 'Laat je haar nou maar zitten, het zit goed zo hoor, niemand die het ziet!', zegt hij glimlachend. 'Nou, dan ben ik de enige hoor, wiens haar goed zit, want jouw haar zit écht voor geen meter!', grapt Sara. Grissom kijkt haar bestraffend aan, maar geeft haar een vriendschappelijke duw tegen haar schouder, en daarna lopen ze arm in arm naar buiten. Als ze halverwege de weg naar het lab zijn, zegt Sara: 'Hoe vond jij het aanvoelen gisterenavond?' Grissom kijkt haar snel aan, en let daarna weer op de weg. 'Warm', zegt hij grijnzend, waarom Sara een zogenaamde geïrriteerde blik op hem werpt. Grissom lacht, en zegt dan: 'Ik weet het niet, eigenlijk voelde het best wel goed..' Sara glimlacht. 'Gelukkig, bij mij voelde het ook zo..', zegt ze, waarna ze het raampje van de auto opendraait, en de wind door haar haren laat waaien. Grissom kijkt haar van opzij aan, terwijl hij probeert tegelijkertijd op de weg te letten. Als hij ziet hoe Sara's gezicht overgoten wordt met het zonlicht, en haar donkere haren alle kanten op geblazen worden, voelt hij zijn hart een slag missen. Sara kijkt hem aan, en snel doet hij alsof hij al de hele tijd naar de weg aan het staren was. Er schiet een stiekeme glimlach om Sara's mond, maar dan kijkt ze weer naar het landschap. Ze zijn nu in het hartje van Las Vegas, waar alles bruist van het leven. Nog steeds ziet ze jongens en meisjes hand in hand lopen, maar nu doet het geen pijn meer in haar ziel. Misschien loopt zij daar binnenkort ook wel over straat, arm in arm met Grissom.. Ook daarvan weet ze dat het eerder is voorgekomen. Lang geleden liepen ze s'avonds over de straat, arm in arm, niet wetend waarom. Dat voelde zo goed aan, denkt ze bij zichzelf. Maar ach, dat was lang geleden, voordat alle rotzooi begon. En nu, nu zijn ze eindelijk weer bij elkaar, zoals het hoort.


End file.
